The Wedding Planner
by rotten pumpking
Summary: They met under the right circumstances but at the wrong time. Sakura was planning a wedding and Syaoran was getting married. They supported each other at all times, became the best of friends. Sakura helped Syaoran cope with the idea of an arranged marriage and he helped her when the job became too much to handle. Everything was perfect, until the day of the rehearsal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Planner**

by: rotten pumpking

* * *

 **-1-**

The small café was empty, except for the attractive black haired woman sitting by the window. A hot cup of coffee rested in front of her, but she didn't seem too interested in drinking it. Watching from the doorway, Sakura got the impression she wasn't a costumer like any other. She left her coat at the door and walked slowly towards the table. Judging by her voice when they spoke on the phone, Sakura imagined her different.

"Li Meiling-san?" she asked. The woman nodded with a smile. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Call me Meiling, please, you make me feel old." She waved her hand, drawing the attention of a waitress. "I ordered ahead, hope you don't mind."

A few minutes later they left on the table a cup of tea and some biscuits. Sakura thanked quietly before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm really sorry for calling you on such short notice, but I don't have much time and I _need_ to settle this matter as soon as possible."

"It's not a problem." She took a notebook out of her bag, ready to take notes. "But if you allow me, I have to say you are by far the most rational bride I have ever met."

Meiling burst out laughing and for a moment all trace of worry disappeared from her face.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not the one getting married. As I mentioned on the phone, this matter must be handled with discretion, so I took the liberty of drafting an NDA." She handed Sakura a manila envelope sealed with red security tape. "If you want you can read it first and discuss the details in another appointment, but I would actually love it if we can do it today."

"I'll have my attorney review it and then I'll call you back. Anyway, you have my silence. Is my personal policy."

Meiling nodded, satisfied, and gave her a thick folder with clear evidence that it was used regularly.

"There you will find all the details, from the measurements of the bride to the design of the invitations. I have also included a list of possible fashion houses where you can order the dress, but if you know of any other place, let me know. If you have any questions, please call me. Still, if you can't find me, the private number of the bride is on the inside, call her just if it's an emergency. Use the folder with discretion and keep it away from you employees. The news will be made available for public knowledge in a few weeks, so be prepared for a media attack. It's not the first time your company works with the press, right? "

"We have catered for celebrities in the past, so don't worry. My team and I know how to handle the paparazzi. But leaving that aside, sooner or later the couple will have to show up in my office, especially if the media wants photographs. After all, they are the ones getting married. When is the wedding?"

"In three months, but we have time to work out the details. "

Meiling offered a tired smile. There was something almost sad about that gesture and Sakura wondered if it had anything to do with the wedding.

"I've been authorized to give you a credit card for all the expenses," continued Meiling, giving Sakura a plastic card with her name printed in the black-colored plastic "I leave the price to your judgment, but don't get picky. The more expensive and striking, the better. Later will discuss the final price of your fees, but you can expect more than the amount you suggested at the beginning." She checked her watch and cursed. "I have to go, sorry. Call me as soon as possible and thank you very much. I already payed the bill, consider it a lame thank you for cancelling all of your meetings just to see me. Good bye."

Sakura watched her leave with a strange feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. For some reason it seemed that she had gotten herself in a big, fat problem that had nothing to do with her. She took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts from her mind. Calmly she finished her tea and biscuits, trying to buy time and left after a while, with her coat neatly folded in her arms. Reaching her car, parked a few blocks from the café, she let out a strangled sigh. She had hoped the meeting with Meiling would last longer, but they barely talked for twenty minutes and now she was bound to go back to the office, where she knew that Tomoyo would be waiting with a dress in a bag and a camera in her hands. For years she had tried, to no avail, to convince her best friend to forget about that damn recorder for one night, but it was impossible. Tomoyo was impossible to deal with. She got in the car and drove off. She had no other choice but to endure the hours to come.

Half an hour later, Sakura parked in the private parking lot of an office building. Her legs trembling like jelly, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button. Her assistant was waiting for her when she reached her office. She placed a big bouquet of white roses in her arms and allowed herself to hug her. Then, as if she realized what she was doing, she pushed back like a spring and began reciting her schedule for the afternoon. Sakura listened, but didn't pay attention. The door to her office was open and she could hear the echo of voices spilling into the hallway.

"Please, contact Hiroshi and tell him that I need him here asap" was that frightened whisper really her voice? "Thanks for the flowers, Yuuka, they're beautiful."

She left her assistant handling the phones and saved the two meters that separated her from her office in four long strides. Inside, as she expected, was Tomoyo, fiddling with her camera. The dress bag rested happily in the back of a leather chair near the window. Who she had not expected to see was Eriol, her best friend and Tomoyo's boyfriend. As always, he wore an elegant black suite with a deep blue tie that matched Tomoyo's simple, long-sleeved dress. Ever since they started dating, it became customary for those two to dress alike.

They were so busy arguing that none noticed her presence until she put the flowers in a vase and sat down behind her desk. Immediately Tomoyo jumped into Sakura's arms and began to sing her the happy birthday song in that beautiful and breathtaking voice of hers. Eriol was next, but he carefully avoided hugs and just kissed her in the cheek.

"Your gift." Tomoyo forced the bag into Sakura's hands and soon grabbed her camera to record her reactions. "Go change!"

Asking the heavens for patience, Sakura shuffled into the bathroom across the room. Since they were in elementary school, Tomoyo was fond of making her clothes and then keep track of all of it with her blasted camera. For all she knew, Tomoyo had in her hands more than ten years' worth of film. Her closet was full of Tomoyo's designs and although she found it excessive, she appreciated the gesture. She had saved a fortune in clothes and always looked like she just came out of a fashion magazine.

She changed her pants and dress shirt for a wavy ivory dress that rested just above her knees. A pearl button closed behind her neck, leaving the rest of her back completely bare. For the first time in months Tomoyo actually considered her opinion, making the dress fit more Sakura's sense of fashion than her own. The dress even matched her stilettos. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and returned to the office. Tomoyo was outside, the camera already in position.

"You look gorgeous!" shrieked Tomoyo, radiant with happiness. "You'll be the center of attention tonight."

"Thanks, Moyo, but could you stop recording? Please?"

"We've been through this before, Sakura. You should be more than used to it by now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, praying in silence for patience. Eriol, who had remained quietly in the background so far, also decided to torture her, joining Tomoyo in her never ending shower of compliments.

"Kinomoto-san, Hiroshi-san just arrived." Yuuka stuck her head through the crack in the door. "Should I tell him to wait?"

"Send him right in, please."

Moments later a handsome brunette man with a severe face entered the office. He respectfully bowed to Sakura and Tomoyo and greeted Eriol by name.

"How can I be of service, Sakura-san?" he asked, straight to the point.

"A client gave me a NDA and I want you to check it." She gave him the envelope. "If you think everything is in order, I'll sign it."

"Is now a good time? I could come back tomorrow."

"Of course, but we'll talk in the meeting room." She walked quickly to the door. "I don't know how long this will take, you can go ahead and I'll meet you in the restaurant."

"No way, my dear, I still have to do your makeup and your hair. I'll just wait here, k?"

Sakura gulped down her fear and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Did you really had to bring that thing here?" complained Tomoyo, slightly irritated.

"My client will come to pick it up, she says it's urgent." She replied, defensively. "Where the hell are they? It's getting late."

"Give them time, they'll come."

They stood in front of a fancy restaurant somewhere downtown. The night had fallen recently and the streets began to flood with teenagers and exhausted office workers. On more than one occasion, a few people stopped to gawk at Sakura in awe. The typical comments about her height and appearance followed shortly. _She looks like a model,_ they would say and she couldn't help but bite her lips and hide her embarrassment as best as she could. Beside her, Tomoyo kept track of everything. Sakura looked beautiful in that dress and white coat with the hood covering her head. Her long chestnut hair fell in a cascade of curls all the way to her waist and her bright green eyes twinkled, framed in a striking combination of black and silver eyeshadow.

"Let's go inside, please." Pleaded Sakura, tired of so many stares. "Tomoyo." She insisted.

"Alright, alright, but it's a pity to deprive the city of your beauty." She remarked with mock seriousness.

Sakura sighed in relief and entered the restaurant. Immediately a waiter approached them and after taking their coats, led them to a section at the other end of the room. They had arranged a table for ten, decorated with white roses and sunflowers for a dash of color. He placed them somewhere near the center of the table and after introducing the waiters that would be with them that night, he went back to the door. One of the waiters filled their glasses with wine and retreated into the shadows.

"I forgot to tell you, the last bride you worked with sent me a bouquet of lilacs a few days ago. She was really pleased with our work. Did she send you something?"

"Flowers, chocolates, a thank you note and she also asked me to pick some photos of the weeding for her family in Europe."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's obvious embarrassment. For the past five years Sakura had managed a successful wedding company that had become famous overnight. She personally handled the large weddings while her assistants were responsible for more modest celebrations. Likewise, she kept control over all the projects at once and made sure that the families involved, but specially the bride and groom, felt comfortable and fully satisfied. She did so much to please them, that several times she traveled with the couple abroad to help them find things for the wedding and was also responsible for organizing the bachelor parties and even plan their honeymoon. So it was expected that those brides who drove her crazy for months with every minute details contacted her and sent her things in gratitude. Tomoyo worked with her sometimes, designing fantastic wedding dresses, but she had to admit that the clothes were nothing without a proper ceremony.

"This project is quite large, right?" Tomoyo blurted after a while. "I say that because of the NDA. Are they famous?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. My client gave me a folder with all the information, everything is planned in advance, but they want me to organize the whole thing. The press is involved as well. And I was thinking of recommending you as the designer for the dress, if you have the time."

Tomoyo thought about it for a few minutes.

"Maybe I can make time in a few weeks, but for now I'm stuck with the show next month. Which reminds me that you still haven't said anything about my proposal. I left the contract in your office days ago."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. She had forgotten completely that Tomoyo asked her to be the main model in the upcoming fashion show. Being completely honest she wasn't in the mood for going back to the runway world but she could barely say no to her best friend.

"I'll sign it on Monday. Happy?"

The melody of a phone interrupted their conversation. Sakura recognized Meiling's number on the screen and walked quickly to the front of the restaurant. As agreed, Meiling was waiting in the sidewalk, buried in a thick black coat.

"Freezing temperatures are not my thing." She said as soon as she saw her, but then she blinked hard a few times, finally realizing what was happening. "You look amazing, Sakura. Are you celebrating something special?"

"My birthday." She handed Meiling the envelope. "Everything is in order, so I'll start the preparations on Monday."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you've helped me. Happy birthday and I'll see you next week. Have fun."

Meiling had not yet reached the corner when a man materialized next to Sakura. He had black hair, dark eyes and a handsome smile. Sakura jumped, scared, but then recognized her brother.

"Working at this time, monster?" asked Touya, crossing his arms "You'll age prematurely if you keep this up."

"Shut up and don't call me that."

"But it's true, you already have wrinkles." He pinched her face and stepped aside to allow his companion to say hello.

The anger melted off Sakura's face when her eyes fell on Yukito. She had a crush on him back in elementary school and even confessed her feelings for him, but he gently rejected her, stating that he was in love with someone else. And it didn't come as a surprise when years later Yukito and her brother announced their relationship. She didn't love him anymore, but still got all giddy every time they were in the same room.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." Yukito kissed her on the forehead and put a little box in her hands. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Yukito."

The other guests arrived before they entered the restaurant. There were Chiharu and Yamazaki, newlyweds; Naoko, and Rika and her husband, Terada, who had been their lifelong teacher and after they graduated high school proposed to her, leaving aside the massive age difference. Eriol closed the group carrying in his arms a bouquet of sunflowers and a small package wrapped in blue paper.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Eriol handed her the flowers and the package.

"Thank you, Eriol, and thank you all for coming. Let's go inside."

Once everyone was seated in their respective places, the celebration began.

"We never thanked you enough for all your work, Sakura. I wanted to talk to you after the wedding, but we had to get to the airport fast." Chiharu said while waiters prepared the table for the main course. "We just arrived a few days ago. I'll make it up to you."

"There is no need, I'm happy you picked me to plan your wedding." She sipped her wine, feeling a little dizzy. It was her third glass in half an hour. "How was your honeymoon, anyway…?"

Several conversations were happening at the same time. Between courses, they all got up to speed with their lives. That was the first time in months the group got together. She didn't even get to see her brother often, and he lived a few blocks away from her apartment. Only Tomoyo and Eriol kept regular contact with her and that was because they worked more or less in the same industry.

Finally, after two hours of conversation and several bottles of wine, came dessert. The chef himself delivered Sakura's birthday cake, a chocolate tower covered in white fondant and decorated with sugar blown flowers. Amid the laughter of her friends and under the watchful camera of Tomoyo, Sakura cut the cake and distributed it among the guests. After taking a couple of pictures, the dinner came to an end.

"Are you going home?" Asked Yukito, swallowing the last bite of his third slice of cake.

"We're going to a bar with some of Eriol's friends." Answered Tomoyo. "You are all invited if you want to join us."

None of them could go.

"Don't worry, we can get together another time."

Touya and Yukito were the first to leave, but not before promising that they would go visit her the next day with her father, who returned the next morning from one of his excavation trips. Naoko followed soon after, handing Sakura her gift. A hardbound book with a creepy forest printed on the cover.

"It's a collection of urban legends, I picked specially for you. I hope you like it."

Sakura frowned but thanked her anyway. She had just turned 28 and still was afraid of ghosts. Rika and Terada, who gave her a new planner, left next. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the last to leave the restaurant.

"It's nothing fancy, just a pair of earrings we got you in Paris; I hope you like them." Chiharu gave her the box. "I'll see you later, Sakura. Thank you for inviting us."

While Tomoyo and Eriol handled the tab with the manager of the restaurant, Sakura gathered all her gifts and flowers in one corner of the table. The gift from her brother and Yukito was an elegant silver link necklace with a small diamond pendant. Eriol's gift was the last one. She opened the box to find an intricate brooch in the shape of a sword with a little ruby in the handle. Smiling, she put all her gifts safely in her purse.

"Sakura, are you ready?"

She nodded and followed her friend to the car. Tomoyo put the flowers in the back seat while Sakura fished in her purse for her wallet. On the way to the bar they stopped at Sakura's house to drop off the flowers and the presents. It was almost midnight when Eriol parked in a public parking at the far end of town.

The bar was a few blocks away. Inside, the place was packed. Walking was near impossible and to be heard above the music they had to shout. They made a stop at the bar to order some drinks and then set out to find Eriol's friends. They found them at the other side of the dancefloor, sitting at a small table full of alcohol. Eriol made the introductions and immediately one of his friends jumped to Sakura's side, while the others cursed in clear defeat. They had apparently been planning this moment to detail. Sakura gave Tomoyo a pleading look, but she just winked and clung to her boyfriend a little tighter. She had no choice but to sit at the table and join the conversation. If she put aside the futile attempts of Eriol's friend to get her attention, she had to admit she was having fun. It was the first time in a long time she actually had the chance to go out and relax.

"Let's dance." Suggested Tomoyo after a while.

Eriol jumped up and dragged his girlfriend to the dancefloor. Sakura stood there, surrounded by five men, not knowing what to do. Finally, the guy who stood beside her when she arrived, did her the favor of drag her away from the table. They found Eriol and Tomoyo near the center and started dancing next to them. At first everything was going smoothly, until the guy slid his hand down her back, resting on her hip. Sakura stared at him, a silent warning. But it seemed that all the drinks had gone to his head and had no intention of cooperating. After a couple more attempts to grab her, she pushed him aside and stormed away from the dancefloor.

By the time she reached the bar, all the anger fade away. She couldn't stay mad at anyone, no matter what they did to her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to forget the incident. She asked for a glass of water and occupied an empty stool. From there, she could see Eriol and Tomoyo dancing in the middle of the floor, lost in their world. Suddenly, she left alone. None of her relationships lasted long, but their lack of success wasn't due to miscommunication or lack of chemistry. She blamed it on herself, for being one of those hopeless dreamers that believed in that mystical creature also known as _the one._ All she wanted was a man that loved her completely. Their appearance didn't matter as long as he treater her like a princess. But she didn't want the prince, but the soldier.

She finished her water and imitating the man to her left, she buried her head in her arms. She was suffering for an imaginary lover at her age. She was pathetic.

"Bad day?" someone asked to her side.

"Bad thoughts, actually." She answered unconsciously.

"Been there."

In the brief silence, Sakura realized she was talking to a stranger. The man at her left smiled. In any other circumstances, she would have felt uncomfortable, but at that moment she was craving for a distraction.

She returned the smile.

"You've had a terrible day, apparently." She pointed to the multiple empty shots in front him.

"You have no idea." He finished his drink and asked for another. "Are you alone?"

"For the moment. My name is Sakura."

"Syaoran, a pleasure to meet you. So, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment before answering. There was something odd about him, probably the amount of alcohol in his body, but it occurred to her that he wasn't as talkative as this when he was sober.

"It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday. Let me buy you a drink, do you like whiskey?"

"I prefer rum."

Syaoran nodded and spoke briefly with the bartender. A few minutes later he handed Sakura rum and cola. She took a sip and pursed her lips.

"Too much lemon."

Syaoran let out a sigh.

"I can't do anything right today, can I?"

"It's not your fault." The bitterness in Syaoran's voice was palpable. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Syaoran remained silent.

"People say that talking to strangers is a good way to solve a problem. Our opinions are unbiased." She added, embarrassed.

Syaoran stared at her, thinking hard. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to burden such a beautiful woman with his problems, but still, he was already screwed, so it wouldn't do too much damage.

"Sakura!"

A whirlwind of black hair materialized beside them. Sakura jumped, spilling half her glass on the bar.

"Tomoyo, you scared me. Did you have fun?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, but then it dawned on her that Sakura wasn't alone. She greeted the stranger with a small smile.

"Actually, I came to tell you that we're leaving. Eriol had too much to drink."

Sakura giggled. Her best friend had zero alcohol tolerance. She ran a hand over her face and stood up from the stool.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, though she wasn't sure why. "Do you want me to drive you home?" she offered on an impulse "You don't look well."

"Don't worry, someone will come pick me up, but thank you."

Sakura wasn't convinced, so she did the logical thing in that situation. She asked the bartender for a pen and scribbled her mobile number on a napkin.

"If you want to continue this conversation, call me. See you."

And she darted toward the entrance.

"What was _that?"_ Tomoyo asked while she dragged her boyfriend back to the car.

"I made a new friend."

"Yes, of a very handsome man. And you gave him your number, the private one."

"We were having an important conversation but got interrupted."

"Yeah, and what were you talking about?"

"Bad thoughts."

By then they had already reached the car, so Tomoyo had to save all her questions for the ride. And yet, Sakura refused to answer them. She couldn't speak about Syaoran, much less think about him, and ironically she was doing the exact opposite. His brown hair and clear eyes were burned deep in her mind. She paid him more attention than she initially thought and that made her nervous.

Her mind took a break when she saw the door of her building. She said goodbye to Tomoyo and hastily got out of the car. But her thoughts about Syaoran got stronger in the short ride to the fourth floor and didn't leave her until she entered her apartment. It was a mental conditioning in which she had worked for years. Nothing that troubled her got through that door. It patiently waited for her in the hallway just to torment her the next morning. She got undressed by the door and ran to her room carrying only her purse. She got under the covers wearing nothing but underwear, stared at the ceiling and cursed her luck. Fuck mental conditioning. There she was at three in the morning fantasizing about a man she'd just met. She took a deep breath and tried to sleep. She was already drifting off when the buzz of her phone woke her up. She took it out of her purse and was surprised to receive a text from an unknown number.

' _Thank you, Sakura. I'll call you next week. Syaoran.'_

Straight to the point, this man. She cursed once again and slammed her phone on the floor.

* * *

 **Thank you to those that ventured to read this story. Really, thank you a lot. I want to apologize for any errors, but please keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker so it gets hard for me sometimes to translate properly. Still, I'll keep getting better and hopefully one day I'll be able to write in English as smoothly as I do in Spanish. Thank you very much again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please, leave a comment, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Dewa**

 **rotten pumpking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Possible OCC. I'm not entirely sure it classifies as an actual out of character, since the age range is way off the original show, but better be safe than sorry.**

* * *

 **The Wedding Planner**

by: rotten pumpking

* * *

 **-2-**

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Here is the updated schedule and this month's bills." Yuuka handed her a heavy sheaf of papers. "Also, the problem we had with the Yamada's is solved, but they still want to talk to you. They want you to plan their wedding and won't take a no for an answer."

Sakura let out a strangled sigh.

"Tell them to come tomorrow, I have some free time. Also, let me know when Meiling arrives with the reporter, we'll begin with the spread for the wedding."

"I thought they were doing it after the reception."

"The bride wants every detail covered, go figure. So I'll have a camera following me for a week. Is Tomoyo here?"

"She's waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you, Yuuka."

She walked through the double doors down the hall. Her office was a mess, to say the least. There were clothes everywhere, all hers, all new, all expensive. She greeted Tomoyo with a light kiss on the cheek and then slumped in her chair, exhausted.

"You're using _Limi Feu*_ from head to toe and look amazing." Chirped Tomoyo "You'll be a hit in all the shows."

Shows. In plural. She buried her face in her hands. Tomoyo was to blame for everything. During the rehearsals for her show, the other designers watched her walk and decided to book her as well. Four shows in the same night. They payed her not only with a fair amount of money, but also with free samples of their collections. She tried to refuse, but they insisted. The only upside was that she had enough clothes for the next two years without having to repeat the outfit once.

"This is the last time I'm doing this for you." She threatened without conviction. "You are unbelievable cruel, Moyo."

"Come on, don't be a baby. You were a model for three years but retired; there is nothing wrong with going back to your old ways. Besides, you're amazing. _Toshikazu Iwaya*_ loves you."

"How about we change the subject, ok?"

"Has the Mystery Man called yet?"

Sakura had to summon every ounce of self-control not to strangle Tomoyo on the spot. And no, Syaoran had not called her yet. Three weeks had passed since her birthday and the bastard was radio silent. She tried to pretend that she didn't care, but to be honest, the nerves and anxiety were eating her up. That man had found a way to sneak under her skin after a five-minute conversation and now she was acting like a lovesick teenager.

"He will call, eventually." She answered "Moving on, again, I want you to stay with me all afternoon. I'm going to book the hall for the reception and the dress rehearsal and Meiling and a reporter are coming as well and I really need the company."

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to help Eriol with a photoshoot at three."

"Shit. Come on, Moyo, do it for me. I don't want to be alone with them."

"Your fear of reporters is becoming irrational, Sakura-chan. Within days, hundreds of them will be taking pictures of you from every possible angle and you can't handle one simple person that is going to ask you questions about your work."

"You're so helpful, you know that?"

"That's why we're friends."

Suddenly, Sakura's intercom buzzed and Yuuka's voice filled the office.

"Stay with me, please."

"No chance, honey, you have to grow up. See you at rehearsal tonight."

She left the office at the speed of light. Seconds later, Meiling ran inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Where is the reporter?"

"In the waiting room, but that doesn't matter right know. We have a big fucking problem. Ren won't come to the fitting today. Or any other day."

"What the…? Are you serious?"

"We had a fight yesterday, and being the child she is, she made it quite clear that she no longer has any interest in participating in the preparations, and that you can be the _bride until the wedding day._ You can do whatever you want now."

Sakura ran a hand over her face. That was just her luck. This wasn't her first time dealing with unreasonable and uninterested brides, but it was her first time making _all_ the damn decisions. The idea of having free will terrified her. _Take a deep breath, Sakura, everything is going to be ok._

"The reporter is expecting to see Ren the fashion house." Added Meiling, frowning. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll figure something out, but for now we tell her that Ren is unavailable. And I'll try the dress for her, we are the exact same size."

"Aren't you bothered at all about having to take care of everything?"

Sakura scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, Meiling, this woman is paying _me_ tomarry _her._ My interests have nothing to do with this."

"If you put it that way… Should I invite her in?"

"I don't want her to see my office like this, I'll meet her outside."

She grabbed her things quickly and left the office, Meiling following suit.

The reporter's name was Amuro Hikaru. She has an attractive cherry haired woman with thick framed glasses. She was dressed in black from head to toe and a sophisticated camera hung from her neck. She greeted Sakura with a respectful bow and immediately started firing questions. Sakura answered them as best as she could in the mental state she was. She was tired, both physically and mentally, but she barely had the chance to rest, not with her booming business or those damn rehearsals.

The three of them hopped on Sakura's car and drove over to the fashion house at the other end of town. Along the way, Hikaru continued her interview, asking Sakura how she started her career in the marriage industry and whatnot. Again, struggling to keep her focus, she kept answering half-heartedly and was overwhelmed by relief when they made it to the fashion house. Inside, one the assistants, already waiting for them, briskly walked towards Sakura.

"Where is the bride?" she asked.

"She is unavailable today, so I'll try the dress for her." Sakura handed her things to Meiling and followed the woman to the changing room.

The room was the size of a broom closet, cramped with shoe boxes and a thousand other dresses hanging from the walls. She took off her clothes, suddenly feeling nauseous, sensation that grew stronger once she was finally in the dress. Her stomach was churning, and her hands were sweating. And then she realized it was her first time trying on a wedding dress and it broke her hearts that it wasn't hers. Holding her breath, she returned to the showroom and climbed the little stage surrounded by a three-way mirror. The assistant immediately began to pin the dress, correcting the length slightly, but nothing else.

"Sakura, you look…" But Meiling was at a loss for words.

"You look stunning, Kinomoto-san." Said Hikaru, while snapping pictures like crazy. "Can you turn around and look straight at the camera through the mirror, please?"

 _No, I can't._ She wanted to scream, but this was, sadly, part of her job. Gritting her teeth, she obliged and turned around slowly. Finally faced with her reflection, all color drained from her face. The dress was beautiful, strapless, closing perfectly over her breasts. A braided black ribbon encircled her waist and the skirt, ruffled and thick, reached down to her ankles. She felt like crying and chastised herself for behaving like that. _Calm down, damn you._ She clenched her fists, and stared at the camera as Hikaru ordered.

"The changes were minimal, Sakura-san, but I highly recommend that you bring the bride next time you come here. You can go change now."

Sakura nodded and ran to the changing room. In a matter of minutes, she was decked back in her _Limi Feu_ outfit, feeling considerably better.

"What's next?"

"The appointment at the hotel and that's it for today." Sakura replied and headed towards the exit.

The way to the hotel was spent in silence. Once there, the receptionist recognized Sakura and immediately called the man in charge of reservations. He showed up five minutes later and guided them to the fourth floor, where the hotel housed the largest of its banquet halls.

"According to the specs you sent me, _Kiku*_ hall is the one that best suits your needs. It can accommodate up to 1,200 people, but if we make a few adjustments, you can easily include a 100 more." He handed her a small folder. "These are the measures of the hall and the full list of our services. Will you rent a honeymoon suite?"

"Yes, but I'd like you to email me the virtual catalog of all the rooms to check with the couple and a lease for the final price."

"Or course. Anything else you may need?"

"Not for now, but I'll call you as soon as possible. Thank you."

And as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Detail that Hikaru pointed out.

"All for your meetings are usually this short?"

"It depends, really, but in this case there's not much to be done and we still have plenty of time to refine details. Do you have any more questions?"

"I have enough for today. At what time should I be in your office tomorrow?"

"Nine o'clock, preferably. We have an appointment at the bakery and ring selection. Do you want me to drop you off, Meiling?"

"No, thank you, Hikaru and I still have a few things to do around here. See you tomorrow, Sakura, and thank you, again, for everything." She gave her a brief but strong hug.

"Until tomorrow, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura waited for the two women to get lost in the crowd before returning to her car and drive back to her office.

Sakura let out a weary sigh as she took a sip of her coffee, in an attempt to stay away after a long day. Upon arrival, she ditched her car un the building's parking lot and ran to the nearest coffee shop. Rubbing her neck, she kept walking. That day was grueling, even when she didn't do much. The dress rehearsal was her breaking point and she really needed a well-deserved vacation to some remote island for six months. But no dice. She was stuck in Tokyo handling her business and rehearsing for that stupid fashion show.

"Sakura?"

It took her a minute to recognize him. White shirt, tight jeans, black leather shoes, he looked straight out of a magazine. In the evening light, his hair shimmered in ocher, and his deep amber eyes, seemed almost liquid. Of all the places she had hoped to find him, the door to her building was the last.

"Syaoran, what a surprise." She could talk like normal people, that was good. "What are you doing here?"

He flashed a dazzling smile and she melted like butter. _Snap out of it, will you?_

"I came looking for you. I owe you an apology for nor calling you sooner."

She was dreaming, that had to be it. Because there was no way in the world that Syaoran was apologizing to _her_. And the, she realized the problem.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't difficult, I googled your name and your website showed up, _with your picture._ Are you aware that only you and like other hundred people are named Sakura in this country? I find it amazing. "He laughed a clear laugh. "Anyway, the real question here is: do you really plan weddings?"

"It's my life-long passion." She said, half-jokingly, half-serious. "Wanna come in?"

"Actually, I want to buy you dinner, is you don't mind."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. Tomoyo was the only designer she had to rehearse for that night, so she would surely understand why she was cancelling their plans. Before realizing it, she'd made her decision. _I'll just call her from the restaurant._

"I would love to."

"Perfect."

Something in his voice made her skin crawl.

The continued walking down the street, looking for a place to eat, until they found a tiny ramen shop stuck between two buildings. The sat at the bar and ordered immediately.

"I'm really sorry for not calling you sooner. I had a few… problems, so to speak."

"Don't worry, you have a life."

"And that's exactly why we're here. Does your offer still stand?"

"Offer?"

"I need to talk to a stranger."

Of course. She had forgotten completely about it. That bold and stupid offer that led to this situation.

"Tell me all about it."

Syaoran laughed.

"If you don't mind, I'll talk after we eat. It's not a subject to be discussed on an empty stomach."

"Sounds pretty dangerous."

"I didn't this of that definition before, but yes, it is dangerous. So, how long have you been a wedding planner?"

The sudden change of topic caught her by surprise. She breathed deeply to calm down.

"Six years, give or take a few months. It's fun and I really enjoy it."

"I couldn't do that. I lack tact and patience, plus, brides are scary creatures. The go crazy with the preparations."

"I know; I have to deal with them every single day. You have a job?"

"I handle the family business, but to be honest, it's not my _career_ of choice."

"You could always quit and do whatever the hell you want. You're old enough to make your own decisions, right?"

Syaoran looked away for a second.

"You're right."

The clerk then handed them their bowls of ramen and they stopped talking for a while, both grateful to have an excuse not to look at each other. But when the food ran out, they had no choice but to continue talking.

"So, you were telling me about your problems…" curiosity was killing her.

Syaoran stared her down for a moment, deciding if that woman was the right person to burden with his secret. She looked honest and sensible, not at all like the kind of women he was used to. And because of that, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He ran a hand over his face.

"Were do I start?"

"From the beginning."

"It's not a long story, but it is complicated and it comes down to a simple conclusion. I'm getting married." The words flooded out with astonishing ease and still his hand were shaking.

For her part, Sakura was dumbfounded. She simply couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Syaoran was getting married. She finally got to meet a handsome man and he was engaged. The situation disgusted her. She made it her business to ensure that people had their happily ever after and she was forever cursed with failed relationships. _Fuck my life._

"What?"

"It's an arranged marriage. No one knows; it's a secret."

"Not even your friends?"

"I don't have friends and I guess my clients don't count. If its worth it, my sisters have no idea. If they knew they would kill my mother for forcing me into this and then they would kill me for agreeing."

"And this is what you wanted to talk about?"

"Basically."

Sakura ran a hand over her face.

"Thanks for the food, Syaoran, but I have to go."

She jumped off the stool and quickly made her way to the exit. _This has to be a joke. Really, world? Really?_ He was a decent, well-mannered, looking man, but there he was, seeking comfort in a gullible woman. She wasn't falling in that trap.

Syaoran followed her immediately.

"Sakura, wait! What's going on?"

"If you think I'm some sort of hobby or a sad, lonely woman that you can manipulate, you have the wrong person, pal. I have no interest of getting involved with you in _that_ way."

She was angry, but her rage turned into confusion when Syaoran started laughing. The people around them stared in alarm.

"Are you crazy? I would never do something like that, much less suggest it. I'm not asking you to be my lover or anything like that." He moved in closer, slowly eliminating the space between them. "I don't want to get married, Sakura. The woman _they_ chose for me is beautiful, yes, and smart in her own way, but it's not what I want. I have sacrificed my life for my family, fulfilling every damned whim. I thought that for once they would let me do what I wanted, but I was wrong. Again."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Syaoran stepped forward a little more. They were so close, that Sakura could feel Syaoran's breath on her face.

"I need a friend, a real one."

Those words disarmed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing her emotions and apologized for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"You don't have to say anything, it was my fault, I didn't make myself clear enough."

"Do you always do that? Take the blame for someone else's mistakes?"

"No, but with you it's a natural reaction. Can I buy you a drink?"

Sakura checked her watch. If she hurried, she could make it to the studio in time.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Then I'll call you tomorrow and we can have lunch, ok?"

"Ok."

"Come, I'll walk you back to your office."

The reached their destination in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you for everything, Syaoran." \

"Thank you, Sakura." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

She waved goodbye and disappeared inside the building. She went to her office to pick up some new clothes and the wedding folder and ran down to the parking lot. She made her way to the studio completely dazed, her mind trying to process the weirdest moment in her life. She had made a new friend in the most ridiculous way ever. She'd definitely misjudged him at the bar. He wasn't reserved at all.

Her phone then started buzzing in her purse, interrupting her train of thought.

"I'm coming, Moyo."

' _Actually, I was calling to cancel. The other models didn't show up either.'_

"You want me to pick you up? I'm almost there."

' _Yes, thanks. I'll be waiting at the door.'_

Two minutes later, Sakura stopped the car in front of an elegant three-story house, from where Tomoyo ran her business. She jumped in the car and Sakura started the engine.

"So, care to explain why you were late?"

"I had dinner with Syaoran."

"Are you serious? Tell me everything."

And so she did.

"An arranged marriage, eh? That is so last century. Do you believe him?"

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Men are weird. But at least he told you, which is a plus. Be careful, Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We're friends, Tomoyo, even if it sounds weird. Nothing will _ever_ happen between us, so don't worry."

Tomoyo smiled half-heartedly.

"When will you see him again?"

"He said he would call me tomorrow."

"Well, I hope he actually means it this time."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your support. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I've had a rough couple of weeks and my time was down to zero. I also want to make note that this chapter is the shortest of the entire story. The reason is that I'm translating this story from spanish to english and the original chapter is just as short. Thank you, again, for taking time to read me and leaving me your comments. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

 **Dewa**

 **rotten pumpking.**

* * *

 **GLOSSARY:**

 **Limi Feu:** _is a successful female Japanese designer who debuted with her brand in 2000 and whose style is based on asymmetrical clothes, coats and dark colors. His clothing has a pretty punk vibe and city look and has become famous for using unconventional models on the runways, such as pregnant women and women with tattoos._

 **Toshikazu Iwaya:** is _the founder of Dress Camp, a brand that stands out for its striking designs, strong colors and a style inspired byhigh fashion runways, regularly turning to styles of the past._

 **Kiku:** _The name of a reception hall that actually exists in the Hilton Tokyo Hotel._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding Planner**

by: rotten pumpking

* * *

 **-3-**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I swear, I thought the bride was going to kill me."

Syaoran sipped his wine, laughing his lungs out.

"Well, it's understandable. After all, you were on top of the groom."

"And as I said, it was an accident."

Against all odds, Syaoran had kept his promise. He called her sometime around noon to invite her to lunch. They were in a restaurant near Sakura's office, re-telling some of the most embarrassing things that had been through. To an innocent bystander, they looked like lifelong friends, or so she thought.

"It's your turn, Syaoran, and this time, it has to be a story about you."

"Do I really have to?" He ran a hand over his face. "Ok, well… When I was in my senior year I had a crush on one of my classmates. I avoided her for months, but that was until we had to deliver the morning announcements together. One day we were alone in the rec room and I simply told her everything. To my embarrassment, the microphone was on, so the whole school found out, faculty included."

Sakura stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Syaoran pretended to feel offended.

"Poor you, what happened next?"

"She said no, and stopped talking to me all together. Even now she won't have a conversation with me, and her husband works for my company."

"That's kind of stupid."

"I know, but changing the subject, are you busy tomorrow night? I need a date."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, but…" she lowered her voice to a whisper "I am walking the runway at the Tokyo Fashion Show."

"Actually, that's exactly where I was inviting you. I had no idea you were a model."

"I was, years ago, but I retired. I'm coming back as a favor to my best friend, Daidoji Tomoyo."

"The owner of _'Silver Lilies'_? I thought she only designed wedding dresses."

"She's branching out, this is her first major show. Do you know her?"

"I have four older sisters that drive me insane with fashion magazines, of course I've heard from her, she's good, like very good."

"What a coincidence."

"Just imagine if there were more." Syaoran checked his watch. "I have to go. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Don't worry, but thanks anyway. See you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye." And he left.

Sakura left the restaurant a few minutes later, walking on clouds. Syaoran had her head over heels, and even when she knew that their relationship would only end in disgrace, she just couldn't help herself. She was just admiring his beauty; it wasn't like she was trying to take advantage of him, or nothing of that sort. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and walked back to her office. Yuuka was waiting for her outside the elevator with her agenda on her hands.

"Everything is done for today, Sasame is in charge of all the pending items and I have you covered tomorrow. The files of the new projects are in your desk for revision and I already uploaded the updated to-do list for the wedding to your calendar. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You can let me out of the elevator, for starters."

Yuuka blushed to the roots of her hair and stepped aside.

"I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's my fault you're so nervous. I have buried you in work this week."

"Not at all, you handle everything; I just help out a little bit."

"Thank you, Yuuka. I don't know what I would do without you. Listen, since I'm not coming to work tomorrow, I won't answer emails or calls, but if something serious happens, call Tomoyo. She'll know where to find me."

"Don't worry, Kinomoto-san, the girls and I can survive a day without you."

Sakura flashed her assistant a smile and walked into her office. Not even an hour had passed, when someone knocked on her door.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?"

He handed her a cup of coffee and sat down in front of her.

"Tomoyo told me you were still looking for a photographer for the wedding, so I came to offer you my highly recommended services."

"I was going to call you next week, but since you're here…" She rummaged through her drawers and handed him a sealed envelope. "This is your contract, read it and sign it."

"You considered from the beginning?"

"You're the best photographer I know and you're my best friend, so obviously my opinion is compromised. But I know you're not here to talk about work. You bought me coffee, Eriol, which means that whatever you're going through is serious."

Eriol frowned, caught in his lie. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I got a job offer from Vogue… Italy" he added, knocking Sakura's smile right off her face.

"But… what about Moyo? Does she know about this?"

"I haven't told her anything yet, she's so stressed about the show and everything, that I thought it was better to wait until everything was over. I don't want to go, but I've always wanted to work for them."

"Listen, you have to tell her or she's going to find out on her own. It will kill me to watch you go, but if you really want this, then I support you."

"Thank you, Sakura. Do you want me to help with those? It looks like you have a lot to do."

"They're all yours."

Eriol picked a few folders and began working. It wasn't the first time that he'd helped her with that sort of thing, but in light of the recent news, she appreciated it more than ever. They had always been there for each other and the idea that one of them disappeared from the map had never crossed their minds.

"Can you stop looking at me like that, it's not like I'm going to die or anything."

Sakura smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"The shoes are the hardest part, you have to lift the dress to avoid tripping while walking; when you reach the end of the catwalk you drop the dress and work your magic, ok?"

Sakura nodded as well as she could, surrounded by makeup artists.

"All designers follow the same theme tonight, so we won't have to change your hair, but makeup is another matter entirely. We have agreed that you will close Limi's and Toshikazu's shows, and you will open Tomoyo's and Yuki's. You start with Tomoyo. Good luck, Sakura; it is good to have you back."

"Thank you, Asuka."

The girl disappeared into the crowd. Not a minute later, Tomoyo approached her running with a wreath of roses in one hand and her phone in the other. She handed her the device without saying anything and joined the frantic group of stylists.

"What am I supposed to do with this?

"It's been ringing nonstop the whole day; it's driving me crazy. You told them you were busy, right?"

"How long do I have before the show?"

"Two minutes, and don't even think of answering that thing." Tomoyo added when the screen lit back up again. "Sakura, I mean it."

"I can talk while you finish combing my hair. Meiling?"

' _Jesus, finally! I've been calling you the whole day. Where are you? We had an appointment with the baker an hour ago.'_

"I cancelled it last night. Listen, I have to go now, but see if you can calm him down and work something out."

' _I'll try, he's pissed. I'll call you tomorrow.'_

Not two seconds after she hung up, the phone rang again. This time it was Yuuka.

' _Kinomoto-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but Yamada-san is here, she wants to talk to you. She's being quite persistent about it.'_

"We close at six, Yuuka, and its nine o'clock, what the hell are you even doing there. Get rid of Yamada-san anyway you can and go home, you've done enough for today."

' _Of course, Kinomoto-san, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow.'_

And to top it all off, a text message.

' _We are in the audience! Good luck. Yukito.'_

"Are you done, your majesty?" Tomoyo snatched Sakura's phone away and put it in the inner pocket of her jacket. "Eriol will take some pictures for my personal collection; he's on the right side of the runway, so pose for him."

"Not even when you're pissed and under a lot of stress you forget your obsession."

"Never, darling. Ok, you're ready. Come back here after your run to get changed. Please, try not to fall.

Sakura flashed an offended look.

"I'm sorry, it's the nerves talking. This is my first big show and I want everything to be perfect."

"Calm down, I've been doing this for a long time."

She gave Tomoyo one last hug and walked to the front of the line. The madness was about to begin.

After the first round on the catwalk, her body resumed the frantic pace she knew from her past. Walk, pose, walk, change of clothes and repeat the cycle. She had forgotten completely how amazing it felt to be up there, surrounded by people, music and lights.

The show went by like a blur. She returned one last time to the catwalk with the other models, walking right behind the last designer of the evening, Yuki Torii.

Behind the stage, things had calmed down. Champagne glasses and congratulations went by. Sakura pushed her way to the back of the room and collapsed into a chair. Suddenly the world came into focus and she felt drained. The stress had finally caught up to her.

"Champagne?"

"Thank you, Moyo." She downed her glass in one gulp. "Can I go home now?"

"You know you can't. Asuka is in the dressing room, waiting for you; go get pretty for the cameras, I'll wait up front." And just like that, she was gone.

Sakura gathered the remaining bits of her strength and walked into the room. Asuka immediately helped her out of her dress and into another, a beautiful piece made of black lace that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Are you in the mood to put on makeup one last time?" Asuka opened her makeup bag. "This won't take long, I promise."

Asuka wiped the makeup away from Sakura's face and then did it all again. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. She wore almost no makeup, aside from thick false lashes, some blush and a vampy looking burgundy lipstick.

"Thank you, Asuka."

"You're welcome, now go. They're waiting for you."

Sakura left the backstage and joined the crowd of cameras, models and guests in the main room. She accepted a drink from a waiter and worked her way through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. She recognized Tomoyo with the other designers posing for a photograph. She tried to walk by, unnoticed, but Tomoyo pulled her into the group.

"You did amazing tonight, Sakura." Tomoyo said when the group dispersed. "Thank you very much for your help. Everyone's hoping to see you again next year."

"Not going to happen. I came out of retirement for you, just this once."

"I'll find a way to convince you. Have you seen Touya yet?

"No. Can you help me look for him?"

Touya and Yukito were across the hall, chatting next to the food table. Sakura gave Yukito a hug and punched her brother on the arm, because he was no fan of public displays of affection.

"You did good, monster, too bad you look terrible without the makeup."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a monster?"

"Don't listen to him, Sakura. He's just jealous because everyone is looking at you."

Yukito was right. More than half the room was eying her from all directions. She took a deep breath and focused on her friends. As ironic as it seemed, she hated being watched.

"Where is dad?"

"His flight got delayed again, but he'll be back for my birthday. Should we do the same thing this year?"

"I have no problem, but this time it's got to be in my house." Tomoyo interjected. "My mom won't take a no for an answer again."

Sakura laughed because of her brother's obvious embarrassment. Tomoyo was part of their family, since her mother, Sonomi, was a cousin of Sakura's mother, and when Nadeshiko passed away, Sonomi decided to make herself present at every important moment of their lives, even when she kind of hated her father.

"I'll talk to dad." Said Touya to fill the silence.

The evening progressed quickly, and when Sakura realized it, it was almost midnight. She'd taken pictures with almost everyone present and even did a few interviews for the paper and a fashion magazine. She wasn't exactly famous, but her name was well known among the high circles of society for being the go to wedding planner of the moment. And for those who didn't know of her past as a model, it had been a pleasant surprise to watch her walk that night. She had nothing to complain about, except Syaoran. She's spent the entire night looking for him but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me, miss, but can I take a picture with you?" Asked someone by her side.

Without even looking, she posed next to the person and flashed the camera a smile. The cameraman blurted a quiet thank you and slipped away from them. Sakura then tried to move away, but the man wouldn't let her go. Refraining herself from cursing right then and there, she turned to face the idiot grabbing her waist and all words died on her throat. Standing next to her in an impeccable black tux, was none other than Syaoran.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Sakura. You were amazing tonight."

"Thank you, you're too kind." She breathed heavily, trying to control her frantic heartbeat. "How are you?"

"Making friends with the right people. Turns out that I come here to get away from business men, and they come here for the exact same reason."

"I thought we agreed everything around us was one big coincidence."

"Yes, but not on this scale. Can I get you a drink?"

"Of course."

They took a couple of glasses of wine and walked away from the crowd, to a small balcony on the other side of the room.

"Why you stopped modeling?"

"It's a very demanding job. Sometimes you work up to twelve, thirteen hours a day and go to sleep just to repeat all over again. And besides, my brother was pushing me to go back to school and get an actual degree, so I quit."

"It doesn't seem too much work when you're watching from the audience."

"You'll be surprised. Can I ask you something personal?"

Syaoran smirked, but didn't mention anything about the sudden change of subject. Sakura took his silence as an affirmation.

"Why didn't you come with your fiancée?" The last word stuck painfully to the back of her throat.

"Because it's a secret." He ran a hand over his face. "No one's supposed to know yet, but soon the whole country will know. I'm single until then."

Heavy silence hung between them.

"That's stupid."

"You're absolutely right." He left the glass on the bannister and stared at the night sky. "My fiancée's family owns a very powerful company, and the only way to acquire it without buying it, is through marriage. That way, when the time comes, I can inherit both companies; mine and hers."

"And you'll really let your mother sell you to the highest bidder like you're something that can be disposed of at the earliest inconvenience?"

Syaoran cringed involuntarily. That comment had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. Sakura seemed to notice the effect of her words and tried to soften the moment by putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "Your family's affairs are none of my business."

"Of course they are, you are my friend so you can voice your opinions anytime you want." He turned around and scanned the crowd. "Your friend is looking for you."

It was true. Tomoyo was standing next to the balcony, with Eriol, looking all worried.

"Well, the spell is over. This Cinderella has to go back to planning weddings now. Are you ok?"

"Don't you worry about me. I'll call you soon." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good bye, Syaoran."

She left him alone with his thoughts on the balcony and walked over to Tomoyo an Eriol.

"Where have you been?! I thought the other models kidnaped you."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Where's Touya?"

"He had to go, so you missed him. Who is that sad man over there?" Eriol pointed to Syaoran, who was still at the balcony, sipping his wine.

"Syaoran, and I guess Tomoyo has already told you about him."

"Yes, she did, but I want you to tell me."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"We'll talk about it soon, now I just want to go home. Is my stuff still in the dressing room?"

"Asuka already left it in your car."

"I owe that woman my life. I'll see you tomorrow guys, have a good night."

She hugged both her friends and left.

"Since when do you work on Saturdays?"

"Since I have a lot of work to do." She kissed his brother on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the commercial district, monster, I work here."

Sakura grunted as she exited the elevator. Yuuka was already sitting on her desk, answering calls and returning emails.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san, Touya-san." She greeted them casually. "Here's today's newspaper and I left a cup of coffee on your desk."

"You're acting weird. What happened?"

The girl shrunk at least an inch.

"We have a little problem. That reporter friend of yours is here, with the Yamada couple."

"In my office? You let them inside my office."

Sakura ran a hand over her face, trying her best to remain calm.

"I'll wait here." Touya sat down in the reception.

"Wish me luck." She walked into her office.

Two hours later, apparently satisfied, the Yamada's left the building while Hikaru snapped a few frames of them getting into the elevator.

"I'm sorry I barged in, Sakura-san, but I really needed to see you. This little meeting will look amazing in the article."

"I thought you were writing about the wedding."

"You _are_ the wedding, Sakura-san. Really, how can the bride and the groom be so… uninvolved in this whole process when they are the ones getting married? Anyway, it's not my place to be judging, so I'll stick to my own thing. It was a pleasure."

Sakura waited until Hikaru was gone to turn to her assistant.

"You will go home now and rest. I hope this is the last time I caught you here on a weekend, we only work Monday to Friday."

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled and retrieved her things from the office and left with her brother. They walked aimlessly until they stumbled upon a tiny coffee shop. The got a table next to the window.

"Now is the part where you tell me what the hell are you doing here. You never work on Saturdays, Touya, never."

Her brother stared at her in silence for a few minutes.

"Yue arrives tonight from Hong Kong."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and al color drained from her face. Yue. Tsukishiro Yue. That had to be a very sick joke.

"He hates us."

Touya laughed under his breath.

"He hates me, Sakura, but you ... I daresay he loves you."

"You're full of it." The very thought of Yue loving her made her skin crawl.

"If you only knew, monster. Anyway, why were you on the office?"

The sudden change of subject didn't take her by surprise. She knew how much Touya hated addressing the subject of Yue.

"I went there looking for this." She pointed to the binder inside her purse. "The rehearsal is in two weeks and I have to make sure everything is ready."

"Have you ever considered taking some time off?"

"After the wedding, I promise. Dad even offered to take me with him to his next excavation, so I have that going for me. Listen, Touya, let me help you with Yue. You don't have to do it all by yourself, you can even stay in my place while he's in your house."

"Easy, monster. I'm pretty sure Yue is not here because of his brother."

* * *

Well, turns out this chapter was also as short as the last one. I really want to apologize for the very long delay, and I really have no excuse. This is the first time in months I've actually commited myself to keep translating this story and I'm glad that I did. This last months, specially this last week, I've been fighting against a very serious depression and getting my head back in the writting game has helped me a lot. I am really sorry for taking so bloody long to update, but I have my reasons. Anyway, thank you very much for sticking with this nonsensical story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure that I'm back here to stay.

Dew,

rotten pumpking.


End file.
